powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 3
Name: Alexei Seeker Aliases: Alpha Shifter Mains Powers: Elemental Shapeshifting : He can freey emulate a wide variety of forms, materials and properties, partially or entirely, switching them according to his needs and wishes. In combat, it allows him to constantly shapeshift the most suitable weapons, defenses and state/form to optimally match every situation, and convert mass surplus into power boost. Energy Absorption : He can syphon ambient energies in close proximity, allowing him to weaken opponents and incoming attacks while building up his own strength. It is particularly efficient combined to his bodily weaponry, as direct strikes drastically increase the absorbing rate, hacking his opponents to pieces and draining them dry in the same move. Amalgamation : He can merge with external phenomena for various practical purposes (hacking, phasing, healing, infiltration...), to turn the environment against his opponents by using it as a medium for his shapeshifting abilities, or escape notice by literally blending into the scenery, all the more efficient due to his lack of psychic or spiritual presence. Lesser Powers: Psionic Shield : Closer to an impregnable living fortress than a mere shield, his mental defenses were personally designed by Lawrence Selforge to prevent any information leak regarding Selforge City, his mind a complete blank like he's not even here. Soul Anchoring : Having technically no soul of his own, he is de facto immune to spiritual and soul-related effects and abilities. Telepathic Aura : Gained from mental merging with a dying telepath, he possesses the ability to shapeshift imperceptible psychic tendrils working as communication link and extrasensory perception, and notably allowing him to stealthily use his main abilities. Special Skills: Battlefield Adaptation : Involvement in countless battles with very diverse opponents and conditions made him highly adept in the many facets of warfare. He learnt to masterfully weaponize his physiology, use every form and mode with great proficiency, discern and exploit weaknesses and opportunities, and adapt his fighting style and strategy to better counter every opponent. Special Ops Mastery : Extensive training with a secret organization, before his life of freelance adventurer, made him a master of surveillance, investigation, social assimilation, stealth tactics, unconventional warfare and other forms of special operations. Background: Alexei is one of Lawrence's many avatars, centered on his original abilities and youthful drive to learn and grow, to live exciting experiences alonside fascinating people, and enjoy every moment. Avatars are the equivalent of player characters, immersive interfaces each with their own purpose and circumstances, all extensions of the same will and expressions of the same entity. Alignment: True Neutral Classes: Shapeshifter, Vampire, Symbiote Motto: "Make the best of everything." Quote: "A cool ride with extraordinary friends on the way to great adventures. What more could one possibly want ? Mmm... a couple lady friends, perhaps ? *chuckle* " Theme Song: Coming soon. Occupations: Explorator, hunter, collector, mercenary Likes: Learning, fighting, adventuring, exceptional people Dislikes: Uneventful places, driveless people, party poopers Hobbies: Bullying jerks, wrestling monsters, eating bad guys Archetypes: Gentleman Adventurer, Hidden Depths, Walking the Earth Category:Blog posts